


A little midnight kiss

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gentle Kissing, Kissing, M/M, No Smut, Nudity, Partial Nudity, Pubic Hair, Surprise Kissing, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: He has not gotten used of Amami's being naked around his boyfriend Kiibo(Which they lived together after finishing college).
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/K1-B0
Kudos: 22





	A little midnight kiss

after a hot shower after a long day, He finally dry himself off, looking down and......"Do i need shave?" he say, thinking and head out to the bathroom "Kiibo....Is the bush bad" Kiibo turn around ans quickly cover his face because part nudity! Rantaro let out a chuckle "Kiibo"  
"N...No dont shave" he is still looking away, he hasn't gotten used of Rantaro being naked around him. 

One time when Kiibo came home from his profressor home for upgrade which made him happy! after all that soon he made it home and smell something good to eat, he witness Rantaro nothing but in a apron, which made him steam up and quickly turn on the fan he wasnt sure if he was horny but he did say he wants to try something new, being naked around the house. 

So a week or so, Kiibo still hasn't gotten used of Rantaro being naked or half way naked...A.K.A having a towel wrapped around his waist; but in the mean time, He has to get used of him being naked.  
.  
.  
.  
No shave? No shave then! heading back to the bathroom and close the door, Kiibo turn on the fan again.

Amami's body is too hot, his muclse...His abs his private hair area, Oh no he's overheating again!

The bathroom door open again, Rantaro sees him overheating again "Not again!" runs up to him and hold him, Oh no! Amami's is shirtless(His usual night wear), Kiibo hides his face onto his neck "You have a hot body" he mumble to himself which suprising he heard that but decided not to say anything.  
Just give him a kiss on top of his head. Kiibo look up at him...Leans to his lips and kiss him, that was unexpected, Kiibo never been so forward with this, he is usually so shy to do this but this so bold of him; Kiibo lay him down on the bed with him being on top, he hands slide around his neck down to his side and to his now abs, he deepen the kiss which Rantaro doesnt seem to mind a little making out before bed.

Kiibo move away from the kiss then looking at Amami whicb he can see a smile on his face, Rantaro's hands around his waist.  
Kiibo lean back down to give him another kiss on the lips...A small moan coming out Rantaro's mouth he quickly look at him "I..Im sorry i-"  
"Its okay, its okay" he smiles at him, Kiibo is sitting on his waist; Amami put his arms behind his head....

"Did you shave your armpit?" Kiibo ask him, getying off him so he can ready for some sleep. Rantaro sit up and sit next to him, pulling the blanket up "Huh? Yeah, it was itchy plus i dont be bushy as Kaito's" he say, putting the blanket over his and Kiibo's body, got under the blanket; hugging Kiibo's body close to his own, i guess its a cuddle night tonight! Kiibo kiss his forehead a few more chattering before saying goodnight to each other....

Night Amami.

Night Kiibo.


End file.
